After the War
by CountryMouse87
Summary: A short one-shot from Hermione's POV where she reflects on where life has brought her and her loved-ones. Post-DH, pre-epilogue. First fanfic back after a looooong hiatus. Reviews welcome!


**Disclaimer** The world of Harry Potter, unfortunately, is not mine. I have temporarily borrowed J.K. Rowling's characters and universe to play with for a few minutes.

Christmas had always been Hermione's favorite time of year. It was the only time that everyone had an excuse to put business aside and just enjoy spending time with one another. Her schedule was full on either side of the holidays; between fundraisers and meetings, it was a miracle and a half that she actually had a day to enjoy being at the Burrow to spend time with friends and family.

Glancing around the table, Hermione felt pride bubble up in her chest. Harry, who had always been the closest thing that she had to a brother, sat to Arthur Weasley's right. He was finally able to have a normal life. In his words, he "had done enough evil-wrangling" in his lifetime. Harry now worked in the Department of Muggle Relations, working closely with muggle world-leaders. He was an excellent envoy, always thinking before he spoke and treating each and every situation with mild-mannered deference. He had such an incredibly wonderful reputation among those with whom he worked. When Arthur retired as head of the Department in the spring, Hermione had every intention of promoting him to take over the Department.

Married now to Ginny, editor-in-chief for Witch Weekly, Harry and she had already begun on a family of their own with both a six-year old and a five-year old. James and Albus were both adorable and completely their father's children. The famous Weasley red-hair had stopped with their mother; both boys had their father's unruly brown hair and green eyes. Ginny was determined though, to have a little girl, even if it meant having as many children as her mother had. Harry was on board of course, after having such a horrid family life when he was young made him all the more excited for a large family of his own.

The Weasley clan had only grown since the final battle. She herself had married into, and expanded upon, the Weasley family. After having rather climactically admitting their feelings for one another in the midst of the final battle, Ron and she had declared their relationship to the world and never looked back. The Daily Prophet had a field day when they got wind of the romance in the midst of the "Golden Trio." They had even had the audacity to discuss a love triangle, considering the rumors about Harry and Hermione in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry had refuted this by blurting out his relationship with Ginny. Obviously, this had quickly extinguished the interest in Hermione and Ron's relationship. Poor Ginny and Harry had even discussed leaving the country until the press had died down. This had allowed for Hermione and Ron to live in relative peace and quiet. At least until she had been nominated for Minister of Magic.

It had come as a complete surprise. After working for the Department or the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Hermione had quickly moved up in the department before making a linear move over to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. While working in M.L.E, she had worked relentlessly to end or revise laws that were pro-pureblood and biased the laws against muggle-borns. Upon Kingsley Shacklebolt's announcement of his impending retirement, he nominated Hermione as his replacement. She had been shocked to say the least. She was twenty-eight years old at the time. Not only was she the youngest person to ever be nominated (never mind having _won_ the election), she was also the first female Minister of Magic in the history of the UK's government. Two years later, she was still in office and felt (or at least _hoped)_ that she was making some appropriate and worthwhile changes to the system.

Hermione rubbed her hand over her pregnant belly as Ron sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek. Rose, their first-born, was sleeping soundly in the other room, exhausted by the excitement of her fifth Christmas. Now expecting a little boy, Hermione couldn't be happier. Ron was working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror. He had helped wrangle up the remaining Death Eaters and enjoyed continuing to maintain the peace that had finally been accomplished, now that Voldemort was gone. He had been offered a promotion but had turned it down. Ron enjoyed field-work and couldn't imagine "getting stuck at a desk." He didn't even mind that his wife was what he liked to call a "big-wig." Far gone were the days where he was jealous of any successes that Harry or Hermione had. He was just excited that he now had his picture on a Chocolate Frog. That was all of the recognition that he needed.

Looking around the table again, gratitude nearly overwhelmed her and she needed to hold back the wave of emotions that she experienced. For all of their losses and sacrifices in the war that they had fought, as _children_, their lives were full and were only looking up. Rose would soon have a little brother, and already had plenty of cousins. Most importantly though, she would grow up in a world where she was not looked down upon for having muggles for grandparents. She would grow up in a _community_ where people were able to help each other and wizards and witches were equals. Their story was a long and arduous one, but one that the end most definitely justified the means and, if Hermione had anything to do with it, her children would never have to face the type of tyranny that she had faced.


End file.
